Batwoman 001
Batwoman #3 - "Hydrology Part 1 - Leaching" thumb Autoren: J.H. Williams III, W. Haden Blackman Zeichner: J.H. Williams III Inker: J. H. Williams III Farben: Dave Stewart Editor: Mike Marts Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 14.09.2011 Was bisher geschah: Kate Kane ist Batwoman. Sie stammt aus einer der reichsten Familien Gothams, hat aber auch eine militärische Ausbildung. Ihr Vater, ein Colonel, hat sie eine Zeit lang bei ihrem Kreuzzug gegen das Verbrechen unterstützt. Damit hat er jetzt aufgehört. Doch Batwoman hat nun bereits mehrfach mit Batman und Batman Incorporated zusammengearbeitet. Ob dessen Unterstützung ihren Vater ersetzen kann? Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: J.H. Williams III ist ein wunderbarer Zeichner. Schon bei DC's Chase, die leider viel zu früh eingestellt wurde, schaffte er es, mit durchdachten Panel-Layouts, gezieltem Einsatz von schwarzen Flächen und realistischen Figuren, eine packende Atmosphäre zu erschaffen. Unter Alan Moore konnte er sein Talent mit der Serie Promethea weiter ausbauen. Batwoman zeichnet er schon länger, bisher hatte er dabei allerdings auch das Script von Krimispezialist Greg Rucka. Dem ist jetzt nicht mehr so. Neuer Co-Autor ist W. Haden Blackman, ein weitestgehend unbeschriebenes Blatt in der Superheldencomicindustrie. Zusammen mit Williams hat er lediglich Batwoman #0 geschrieben, das bereits Monate vor dem New 52 Neustart Batwomans Heftserie einleiten sollte. Doch die #1 wurde immer weiter verschoben und liegt nun als eines von 52 Heften vor, das um die Lesergunst wetteifern. Der Inhalt: Der weinende, spanisch sprechende Geist einer unbekannten Frau hat fünf Kinder in Gotham City mit ihren eigenen Tränen ertränkt und ein Dutzend weitere entführt. Zwei Frauen kümmern sich um den Fall. Batwoman, die beim letzten Vorfall anwesend war, das Verschwinden dreier Kinder allerdings nicht verhindern konnte, und Detective Maggie Sawyer vom Gotham City Police Department. Ohne es zu wissen, begegnet Maggie Batwoman wenige Minuten später im Präsidium. In ihrer zivilen Identität als Kate Kane betrachtet sie eine Gedenktafel mit dem Bild ihrer Exfreundin, Renee Montoya. Ob die Tafel ausgezeichnete, vermisste, aus dem Dienst ausgeschiedene oder gar verstorbene Polizisten ehrt, ist nicht ersichtlich. Maggie und Kate kommen ins Gespräch und verabreden sich zu einem Date. Später machen sich Kate und ihre Kusine Bette fertig, um als Batwoman und Flamebird das Verbrechen zu bekämpfen. Wobei Kate erwähnt, dass sie Bettes Flamebirdkostüm verbrannt hat. Stattdessen gibt sie Bette einen grauen Overall und eine Maske, sowie den neuen Namen Plebe (Kadett). Bettes Fragen, was mit Kates Vater vorgefallen ist, werden ignoriert. DEO Leiter Bones hat einen neuen Auftrag für seine Agentin Cameron Chase. Sie soll Spuren der Geheimorganisation Medusa nachgehen. Möglicherweise sind sie in einen Terroranschlag über dem Hafen von Gotham City involviert, allerdings hat Colonel Jacob Kane alle Dokumente zu dem Vorfall als geheim eingestuft. Allerdings scheint Batwoman ebenfalls mit dem Vorfall zu tun zu haben. Es erscheint Bones nur logisch, als nächstes die Geheimidentität von Batwoman herauszufinden. In Gotham haben Maggie und Commissioner Gordon ein weiteres Opfer der weinenden Frau gefunden, die dreizehnjährige Esperanza Sanchez. Deren jüngerer Cousin ist entführt. Maggie erzählt Gordon von der Urban Legend der La Llorona. Ein Bauernmädchen soll ihre Kinder und sich selbst ertränkt haben und kehrt als rachesuchender Geist zurück. Gordon trägt Maggie auf, der Legende nachzugehen. Im Schatten eines Baumes werden sie von Batwoman und Plebe beobachtet. Diese kümmern sich danach um Q-Ball und seine Pool Hall Gang, eine Bande mit Kostümen, die Billardkugeln nachempfunden sind. Die zwei werden spielend mit den Männern fertig, allerdings ist Bette dabei etwas unaufmerksam und wird fast von Q-Ball überwältigt. Kate rettet sie, macht ihr allerdings auch Vorwürfe. Nicht nur ihr, wie sich herausstellt, als Kates Vater dazukommt. Und Bette findet endlich heraus, was zu dem angespannten Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Tochter geführt hat. Als Kind wurde Kate zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und Zwillingsschwester Elisabeth entführt. Ihre Mutter starb. Lange dachte Kate, dass auch Elisabeth dabei umgekommen ist, aber dem war offenbar nicht so. Als Schurkin Mistress Alice, Hohepriesterin der Religion of Crime, kehrte sie nach Gotham zurück - der Vorfall im Hafen, von dem Director Bones zuvor sprach. Nach einem Kampf gegen Batwoman fiel Alice ins Wasser. Vermutlich ist sie ertrunken. Kate hält ihrem Vater vor, dass er all die Jahre wusste, dass Elisabeth noch lebte und nichts getan hat. Kate wirft ihn hinaus und geht dann noch einmal alleine los, um den Ort, an dem Esperanza Sanchez getötet wurde, noch einmal zu untersuchen. Dort wird sie angesprochen - von Batman. Fazit: Williams und Blackman treten in die großen Fußstapfen von Greg Rucka und machen ihre Sache gar nicht mal schlecht. Es hilft zwar, wenn man Batwoman: Elegy und Batwoman #0 gelesen hat, notwendig zum Verständnis der Handlung ist es allerdings nicht. Die wichtigsten Elemente werden von den Charakteren zusammengefasst, ohne auf den Leser den Eindruck zu machen, nur in Exposition zu sprechen. Und es ist schön, Cameron Chase wiederzusehen, die Figur, mit der Williams seinen Durchbruch hatte. Die sympathische Agentin war in der alten Continuity die Tochter des Vigilanten Acro-Bat, der in der Phase zwischen den Golden Age Helden wie Alan Scott und der neuen Generation wie Batman aktiv war. Sie war schon zuvor mehrfach in Gotham, unter anderem, um Batmans Geheimidentität herauszufinden. Sie hielt sich auch für erfolgreich, tippte allerdings auf Alan Scott. In der New 52 Welt, in der die Golden Age Helden nie existiert haben (sondern stattdessen ihre Abenteuer auf Erde 2 erlebten und erleben), wird sich zeigen, wieviel von ihrer Geschichte erhalten geblieben ist. La Llorona ist vielleicht ein etwas zu übernatürlicher Gegner für Leser, die realistischere, geerdetere Bedrohungen in Gotham City bevorzugen, sie passt allerdings gut zum Pulp-Charme von Batwoman. Leider geht das Heft noch nicht ausführlich genug auf sie ein, um abschätzen zu können, ob ihr Handlungsstrang etwas taugt, effektiv ist ihr schauerlicher Auftritt aber allemal. Überhaupt ist das eines der kleineren Probleme mit Batwoman #1. Es werden sehr viele, vielleicht zu viele Handlungsstränge begonnen. Was hat es mit La Llorona und den verschwundenen Kindern auf sich? Was genau ist mit Renee Montoya geschehen? Wird Flamebird ihre Ausbildung durchstehen? Wird Cameron Chase Batwomans Identität herausfinden? Wie wird das Date zwischen Kate und Maggie ablaufen? Was will Batman? Sicherlich sind das alles interessante Elemente, aber insgesamt wird es etwas unübersichtlich. Das gilt leider auch für die wunderschönen Art Nouveau Panels von J. H. Williams III. Es ist beeindruckend, wie er mit Panelformen, Umrandungen und Kontrasten spielt, allerdings geht so manches Mal der Überblick verloren, in welcher Reihenfolge die Panels zu lesen sind. Aber all das ist Meckern auf hohem Niveau. Batwoman #1 ist ein sehr gutes Heft, das Appetit auf mehr macht. Wenn Williams und Blackman die Qualität halten können, steht uns eine faszinierende Serie bevor. Wertung: thumb|left|8 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Batwoman Kategorie:J.H. Williams III Kategorie:W. Haden Blackman Kategorie:Batwoman (Kate Kane) Kategorie:Flamebird (Bette Kane) Kategorie:Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kategorie:Maggie Sawyer Kategorie:James Gordon Kategorie:La Llorona Kategorie:Cameron Chase Kategorie:Director Bones